Playing with the elements
by queenjezebel
Summary: She knew she was different, really she did. But a boarding school full of little witches and wizards was more than she could handle. Not to mention the Death Eaters obviously on her tail. And on top of all that falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

hi (: basically this story has been floating in my head for awhile and i've finally put it down. Its my first so go easy on me. Oh yeah and i dont own anything or anyone in this little figment of my imagination

* * *

She knew she was different, she had always known, she had always been told, but this was too much. She was TOO different. Home schooling, what was so wrong with homeschooling? It had worked for the many years of her life, well, if you could call it school. There was training with water tribes in the Arctic, way too cold. Then there was the Tibetan monks, they were too quiet. She adored working at the highest points through America, of course, her mother despised it.

Yes, she had certainly had a "colourful" life.

But this..this. BORDING SCHOOL. It was something that her brain had trouble comprehending. She wondered why her parents had even bothered. She knew she wasn't very good at magic; she had never really bothered with it. When her mother insisted on a brand new wand she wasn't too sure why, the one she had had never been used. "But Dumbledore requested you specifically!" she had practically whined. They both knew she was there for one reason and education wasn't one of them. She was going to be their "secret weapon" and she was not happy about it.

She weaved her way delicately through children on the platform, children she knew she would have to live with! Technically even she was still a child but really, she had seen so much more than these little witches and wizards.

It took her quite a long time and a few evil glares but she found her empty cabin. She threw her bags down with a plop and slumped on the chair , putting her feet up on the opposite seat and folded her arms across her chest in a way that said "there is no way I'm sharing this compartment".

She felt herself slowly drifting off into sleep. She remembered her soft cosy armchair in the library at home, the house elves bringing her hot coco and snuggling up with a good book. Before they had to travel for teaching she would fall asleep in her father lap on that chair while he told her stories about their great family line and all their accomplishments. Yep, her blood was as pure as it gets.

Just when she felt she could feel the velvet of her father's coat and smell the hot coco beside her she was rudely awoken by a shrill and rather pissed off voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She squinted one eye and looked up at the voice that had woken her and was deeply surprised by what she saw. A tall slender boy stood there with two rather round companions on either side. The boy had white blonde hair, much like her own, and piercing blue/grey eyes. He wore a tight grey jumper that clung in just the right places, she felt her mind wander to what he looked like underneath. She decided that without the pissyface he'd be really quite attractive.

"Well; I was sleeping, but you decided to interrupt that, how nice of you" She replied bluntly, closing her eyes again as she stopped talking.

"What! This is _my _compartment! Do you know who I am?" His face was getting redder by the minute and there was definitely a prominent vein bulging in his forehead.

"I know exactly who you are. You're the silly little boy and his henchmen who are ruining my nice sleep. Now take your pissy little arse and go bother someone who cares" This time she stared him straight in the eyes, neither of them blinking.

Crabbe couldn't help but think to himself, "Wow, this is what it must be like when lions attack each other!"

"Come on Draco, Let's just go somewhere else, she's not even worth it" Goyle muttered, bored by this whole standoff. He really just wanted a seat.

The huffed and heaved by with a final growl he turned and left, leaving the petite blonde with purple eyes alone in her cabin with a smirk on her face.

"This is going to be a fun year"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything, never have, never will :)

* * *

This is what she really dreaded. The sorting hat. She wasn't even a first year, she couldn't just bond with another little girl who was just as scared as she was, she would have to wait, while hundreds and thousands of eyes watched her every move.

The room filled her with awe; the buzzing bee's of students around the four long tables, the beautiful charm on the ceiling with its candles and stars. Even the row of teachers at the front of the room seemed rather magnificent to her.

She knew the exact way it would happen. He would skip her name when going through the alphabet, wait till everyone was sorted and call for a "special announcement"

She felt naive standing there, while everyone else whispered about wanting to be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. She had no clue what they were talking about. And that kind of scared her.

Slowly the group of children and teens became smaller and smaller and as every one left the more her nervousness grew. She had never been good with crowds, stares or anything that came with being the centre of attention. Which was kind of ironic seeing as her mother told her she had to fake it. Fake being a bitch, being stuck-up, acting like she loved every person fearing and admiring her. When really she just wanted to be at home in her library.

The time had come; she was the last person standing. She had rehearsed this in her mind a million times. "The smirk" her father had called it. She plastered it on her face and prepared for the carnage that was about to ensue.

"Students, quiet please, I have a special announcement" The booming voice came from a rather small looking man, in silver robes that matched his white/silver beard. That must be Dumbledore she thought.

"We have a special new student attending this year. One of which I want you all to treat with the utmost respect"

"Which means they have to treat me like I'm the all mighty" she muttered under her breath disdainfully.

"She very special not only to Hogwarts but to the entire magical world"

"Oh great! Now they're going to think I'm a freak"

"Not only is she the first of her kind in a long time, she is the first of her kind to train right here at Hogwarts"

"Her kind?! What am I, a chimpanzee?"

At this point the mutterings in the hall were growing louder and more suspicious. In the back of the Slytherin table a blonde haired boy wasn't enjoying the prospect of a person being more important than him, it was bad enough everyone was bowing down to Potter.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and made to end his speech, the teachers of the back row stood to welcome their new student and the new student took a long breath and tried to keep the knowing smirk on her face when all she wanted to do was run.

"It is my greatest pleasure to welcome Artemis Silverbow. The last surviving Avatar"

Now that caught the student's attention. Through the centuries they had heard of stories of the great Avatars, people who could control the elements, but as far as anyone knew they had died out centuries ago, and now they had one at their school! Every prefect straightened up their backs and plastered a fake smile on their face, waiting for the person to join their house.

"Shit, this is it" She thought to herself, "better make the show worthwhile"

She made a point to walk slowly, almost sauntering towards the big and rather intimidating hat. Her smirk never failed and she even winked at a boy or two who caught her eye. She tried to take in all the tables but all she could focus on was the boy from the train who had woke her up earlier that day who was staring daggers at her from across the room. "God help me if I have to be near him" she thought to herself as she reached the sorting hat.

Dumbledore smiled admirably to the girl as she placed the hat on her head. It mumbled and groaned, moaning that it wasn't quite sure.

"She's a smart one that's for sure, courageous, but hot-headed, determined, the Silverbow family has been at Hogwarts for generations"

She always knew her pureblood family would do more worse than good.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted and the green table erupted into cheers. Well everyone cheered other than the blonde boy and his goonies on either side. He looked positively mortified.

Artemis used her familiar saunter over to what she assumed was the Slytherin table, because that was where they had been cheering and plopped herself down next to a rather nice looking black-haired boy.

"Well aren't you abit special" He winked as she sat beside him.

"You could say that" She muttered, not amused by the mixture of admiration and jealousy coming from the table. Her mother had warned her that the house she would be put in wouldn't be a nice one. But Artemis had assumed that she was just being silly. How could she know what house she would be placed in?

"Blaise Zambini," He held out his hand for her to shake it, but she ignored it.

"Artemis Silverbow," she replied, her tone bored and disinterested.

"Silverbow! HA! The Silverbow's are nothing but scum!" The boy from the train was sitting across from her now, obviously insulted that she had been allowed in this house.

"Ignore him, that's Draco Malfoy. Everyone is scum compared to his family" Blaise replied, obviously trying to get her attention back onto him.

"Malfoy?" It all made sense to her now.

"What's it to you?"

"So your family is obviously still as small minded as it's ever been." Her smirk widened and this time it wasn't fake.

"What are you on about you silly girl" He glared.

"Oh nothing, go on little boy, go annoy some other girl" She shooed him with her hands but instead he just sat there staring at her.

"So come on then Artemis, show us what you can do" Blaise pushed beside her like she was a sideshow animal.

Draco sat there watching as she lifted the fire off the candle on the table and played with it with her hands, making pictures of dragons and snakes dance around her, slightly amazed by her abilities, but he would never admit it. She was a Silverbow and his family had always told him the Silverbow's were scum, not even important enough to shine his shoes. And as far as he knew she was the same, so what she could play with fire? She was still not as important in this house as he was and he was determined to make sure everyone knew that.

* * *

_so now you know!! shes an Avatar! not to be confused with the programme Avatar, she's completely different from that. I'm a Classics student so you'll realise all the characters i make up with probably have classical names. thankyou to everyone who's added this to their favorites! means alot to me. Reviews are great btw guys :D_


	3. Chapter 3

It was exhausting being the Slytherin circus freak. After what felt like hours of playing tricks with fire, blowing wind through people's hair, causing water to swish about in people's glasses, she just wanted to collapse. So why couldn't she sleep? She knew why, because she wasn't at home. This wasn't her bed. Being as special as she was Dumbledore had given her a special single room off her own staircase from the common room. Not even bothering to unpack anything she took a plain white t-shirt and a pair of short shorts out of a trunk and cuddled up in bed only to be shocked hours later when she still lay awake.

Fed up with sitting in bed she glanced at her watch on the bedside table. 3 am. No one would be up now, might as well do something productive. In her favourite trunk she had taken a few muggle books, since she knew she would never get them from the Hogwarts library.

She picked up one of her favourites "Twilight" and her wand and silently left her room and descended the staircase to the Slytherin common room. When she reached the bottom she used her wand to light the fire and snuggled up on the large green armchair that faced the fire.

At times like this she could relax, the common room at two big sofas and two armchairs that surrounded a small coffee table and faced a large fireplace. All it needed was some bookcases filled with books and it would be just like home, except she didn't have to share her library with hundred of moody, angry and hot-headed Slytherins.

She immersed herself the book until that familiar voice that liked to ruin her fun came out of nowhere again.

"Do you enjoy annoying me or are you just plain stupid" Draco Malfoy appeared in the doorway to the boy's dormitory, smirk plastered on his face and much to Artemis's dismay, completely shirtless.

"Do you enjoying interrupting my few moments of comfort" She replied, not even looking up from her book for fear of staring at the perfectly white, perfectly toned chest of her enemy.

"The common room is mine at his time, remember that" He glared at her as he moved and sat on a large emerald sofa, across from the one she sat at. It became harder and harder for her not to look at him.

"Funny that, the point of a common room is for everyone's use. But I realise you're too stupid to notice that"

"Don't make me laugh Silverbow. Now get out of my room" He had sat up straight in his position, like a bird puffs out his feathers when he's annoyed, or horny.

She was annoyed now; with him here she could never concentrate on her book. She fixed her look on his eyes and ignored his obvious nudity and faked extreme confidence. "Seriously Malfoy, my bad side isn't something you want to see"

"Whatever, I'm not scared of a stupid Silverbow" He scoffed.

With every word she moved closer to him trying to be as sultry as possible, it helped that he was obviously also noticing that she too hadn't got very much on, "Oh but you should be. You see, I could use that fire over there to specifically burn parts of your hair off, in a way that will never grow back. Or I could use the air in your lungs and slowly expand so that you can barely breathe," Now her face was right in front of his, her lips grazing against his as she spoke, she saw him physically gulp at their close proximity, "or I could use the water in your body to control you. Like a puppet. Like my own little marionette doll. You wouldn't even have a chance of getting your wand."

After leaving her lips barely touching his for what seemed like hours to Draco she straightened up and walked off towards her room. Making sure to sway her hips as she walked. She knew those shorts made her arse look amazing.

"Goodnight Malfoy" She called from the staircase, giggling to herself at his lack of witty comebacks.

Back in the room Draco sat there with an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach. He was pretty sure it was hatred, but not the kind of hatred he was used to. It was lust. No one had stood up to him like that and it was endearing.

And at that moment, as he watched her body walk away, admiring the way her hips swayed and the grace at which she moved he made a plan to himself to ruin her. She would be his greatest conquest. Draco Malfoy would get Artemis Silverbow, he was sure of it.

* * *

_Yep, don't own anything. Thankyou for all the lovely comments, made me really happy. Because its summer and i have no plans i'll probably be updating this alot. I hope you like it. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thankyou everyone who has said really kind things and all the people who have this on their story alerts! your actually amazing. Like i said , i have no social life so there will probably be a new update soon! We finally meet Harry! *gushes* and theres summore sexy tug and war between Artemis and Draco. let me know what you think guys!!! (:(:(:_

* * *

**BANG**

For the fifth time the potion Artemis was trying to make blew up in her face, spurting green gunk over not only her but Blaise and half the row of desks too. She huffed and used a cleaning spell to get rid of the mess.

"You know Blaise, you could help" She groaned more amused than annoyed dusting green powder off her robe.

"Why? When this is so much more fun. I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to be green" He chuckled and went back to pinning over some girl in the first row. Meanwhile she could distinctively hear Draco sniggering behind her, but chose to ignore it and preserve her dignity, or what little she had left after the continuous explosions.

"Miss Silverbow if you're going to constantly waste ingredients then I'm going to partner you up with someone who actually knows what they're doing. Potter, switch with Zambini" Snape commanded from the front of classroom.

The nervous looking boy with the scar shuffled over to his new seat and made an attempt to sit as far along the desk as he could away from her.

"Do I really smell that bad?" She giggled to the boy, "Honestly, you look like I'm about to use the fire in that cauldron to make your scar even bigger.

He snorted and let out a little smile to that remark, "Sorry, I'm not used to nice Slytherins."

She giggled, Artemis liked the Potter boy. "Awe shucks your sweet Potter" She playfully punched his arm and turned to the potions book, "You better do it, if I make one more green goopy explosion then I think Snape might hex to me timbucktoo"

"I've honestly never seen Snape dislike a Slytherin before." He mused, popping drops of this and cloves of that into the bubbling cauldron.

"Oh it's only because when he and my mother were at Hogwarts together she turned him down about 5 times" She chuckled at the story her mother had told her so many times and warned her that Professor Snape probably wouldn't favour her as he did other Slytherin students.

It was fair to say Harry was gobsmacked.

"Close your mouth Harry, it can't be that shocking to imagine Snape in love"

She turned to the teacher in question and giggled slightly; it was probably Cassandra Silverbow [then Cassy Phoenix] and her constant rejections that made Snape the angry old man he was today.

"I'd sooner imagine Malfoy in love than see Snape crack a smile" He muttered under his breath, uncertain whether it was wise to insult him in front of a housemate.

"You mean with anyone other than himself?" She giggled and sent Harry a warm smile, letting him know that she was his friend.

"Remind me again why you're in Slytherin?" He beamed.

"Because someone had to be nice in that house" She winked and linked her arm with Harry's, "I feel this is the start of a beautiful friendship Mr Potter"

The rest of the lesson contained Artemis and Harry chuckling with each other, Artemis said what to do from the book and Harry carried them out flawlessly. Snape was mildly annoyed that Artemis hadn't caused another mass explosion, missing a reason to scold her. Meanwhile at the back of the classroom there were several people who weren't too happy about the sudden friendship.

"How can he be getting along with her?" Hermione Granger practically spat at her red headed friend, ignoring her potion, "She's a Slytherin!! And obviously she's stuck up! Anyone with that kind of power has to be corrupt if they're in Slytherin!"

"I don't know 'Mione. She seems nice. And she's really pretty," Ron knew he had a habit of falling for pretty girls, even his child-like crush on the girl sitting next to him. He silently cursed to himself that he hadn't got to sit next to the mysterious Avatar. She has long white-blonde hair that fell relatively straight down her back with a rather large fringe that swooped over her left eye. Her pouty lips and delicate nose perfectly complimented her greatest feature, her indigo/purple colour eyes. Ron saw that when she smiled her face lit up and her laugh was practically melodic. She was slender, but not stick-like and it was obvious she had a great rack. Wait. Ron should NOT be thinking about those things in his potions class. The embarrassment of what Snape would say if a certain part of his anatomy responded to his thoughts right now....

"For goodness sake Ron, all you boys are the same." Hermione sighed; silently annoyed that Rob had never seemed to pay that much attention to her.

Of course, Ron wasn't the only one who noticed Artemis. In fact, Draco hadn't stopped noticing her since that night in the common room and he was positively livid that she was enjoying the company of Potter.

"Why isn't she insulting him. Another Potter worshiper. And she's a Slytherin. It's just shameful!" He seethed while Pansy just showed her boredom at his constant talk of her.

"God Drake, why do you care so much? Anyone would think you liked her!" She let out her shrill harsh cackle that made Draco and most the surrounding students physically cringe.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you foolish little twit! Do NOT under ANY circumstances think it is okay to call me Drake!! I am simply disgusted that someone of our house is associating with such scum!" But he couldn't deny the way he felt. He was jealous. No, Malfoy's don't feel jealously, they are the one that people are jealous of. And it was how things would stay. He refused to feel anything towards that little fire playing girl. All the more reason to ruin her time here at Hogwarts.

As soon as the bell rang Draco brushed off Pansy and her annoyingly shrill voice and waited till he saw her leave the room, and part ways with pretty boy Potter.

Artemis left the room and waved goodbye to Harry and started down a hallway she assumed led to her next class, which if she could find her timetable she would know the name of.

"Dammit, where is it?" She stopped in the deserted hallway and rifled through her bag like a mouse that lost its cheese and just when she closed her hand around it she heard the one person she wasn't in the mood for.

"What's wrong Silverbow? Lost already, can't say I'm surprised. You're as stupid as your name." That smirk, she hated that smirk. She hated that she found that smirk incredibly attractive as well as annoying. And he practically floated over to her, how can such a git have such grace? No, she was not in the mood to put up a front to Draco Malfoy.

"Piss of Malfoy, can't you find someone else to bother?" She sighed, pulling her timetable out of her back and slinging it on her shoulder.

"Oh but why? When you're so fun to bother. Or would you rather I go bother your new best friend Potter?" His smirk widened, he could work this to his advantage, "Or is he more than a new friend? Is he your new boyfriend? Wouldn't surprise me if you enjoyed the muggle-lover"

"I said piss off Malfoy" Her fists were clenching at her sides, but she wasn't moving. Right where Draco wanted her. His movements became more sly, more seductive and he was loving it.

_Walk away. Walk away! Why are you still standing here!_

Artemis' inner monologue was having a field day.

**Are you joking?! LOOK AT HIM! The boy is sex on legs! Don't go anywhere!**

_You know this can only end badly_

**The bad side is always the fun one!**

_He's a total git!_

**He's a total hottie!!!!!**

And of course, she listened to the irrational voice, she stayed rooted to the spot, dumbstruck as Draco sauntered right up to her and near pinned her to the wall. With his hands on either side of her head and that adorable and irritating smirk on his face, she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Shame really, I would have thought you would have had better taste than Pothead" His voice was low and raspy and Artemis couldn't help but think it was utterly irresistible.

_Now this is getting out of hand. Fake it. Fake it! Fake that you don't care. Be like in the common room again!_

**Now this time I agree, don't let him get the upper hand! STOP BEING A COWARD**

Her mind clicked back into action at that thought, she stiffened her back and moved her face forward and just as she liked Draco moved back in shock.

"I DONT like **Harry**_, _now, for the last time... _Draco_... Piss off!" She practically spat his name out her mouth and pushed him away and walked the opposite direction and towards her Divination class which, much to her disliking, was on the other side of the castle.

_Yes! We showed him._

**WE! You wanted to run like a coward!**

_And if we had then we wouldn't be walking away thinking about that git's sexy face!_

**His face is sexy isn't it? Phworrr, what I would to do to hi....**

"_SHUT UP!"_ she cursed herself as she walked the hallways, startling and then amusing a group of small 1st years. She really hated her thoughts sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

_TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY. God im cool! I'm pretty much sure i know the ending now. But im wondering do people want a happy or sad ending? i'd love to know. Keep reading. Kepp reviewing. It makes me very happy (:_

* * *

"Arty...yoo hoo! Arty!!!" She didn't notice the hand waving over her face, nor did she register the voice it was coming from. All she could register was her dream last night.

"_Where the hell am I?"_

_The large room was obviously in a stately manor, obviously magical by the moving photos on the mantel over the fireplace. The wooden walls were flanked by green silk hangings and Slytherin banners .There were no windows to the room and one large wooden door._

_I ran to it but it wouldn't open. Locked from the outside._

_Over the fireplace hung a large portrait of a man with long silver hair and dressed green robes. He was seated on a fine chair and from the magical portrait he stared down at her._

"_What are you looking at you cretin?" The portrait snarled._

_That's when it hit her, the man in the portrait looked exactly like an older, more evil version of Draco Malfoy. If an eviler version of Malfoy was even possible. Malfoy's father. It must be. The stares from the man in the portrait made me shudder._

_But if that was a portrait of his father then that must mean this was his house. Why on earth am I in that git's house?_

_Then there was a bang and door flew open and splinters flew in every direction. The impact threw me across the room and I hit the wall with a thud and fell to the ground. The pain, oh god the pain. I lifted my hand to my head only to see it get covered in blood. Shit. That wasn't good._

"_Filthy little Silverbow scum. Who knew you could be so useful to the dark lord." I saw the man from the portrait in front of me only this time it wasn't a portrait and he looked about 50 times more terrifying, "Join us or die"_

"_Go fuck yourself" I managed to choke out from god knows where, everything was fuzzy and I was so dizzy all I knew was joining him and that stupid twat who liked to call himself the "dark lord" was last on my priority list._

_The man growled, actually growled like a panther and showed his teeth, "Fine. If that's how it must be. Draco! Kill her!"_

_And just like that Draco Malfoy appeared behind him eyes glowing red with lust for blood. I tried to use fire from the fireplace or use the little blood bending skills I knew but it didn't work I was powerless. I couldn't ever stifle a scream. I just watched as Draco, wand in hand, got ready to pounce and just as he was about to finish the death bringing curse.... I woke up._

"Whoa, Arty? You there?" Blaise was frantically waving in front of Artemis' face now. Slightly worried. Her mind finished playing the dream through and she slipped back into reality.

"Jeez Blaise, you know I hate that nickname" She sighed and poked the egg's on her breakfast plate. It was still early, most of the school were still in bed but she had woken Blaise up and made him come to breakfast early. Her dream had really freaked her out.

"You okay Artemis? You look kind of pale. Want me to get Pomfrey?" Blaise placed his hand tenderly on top of hers and looked genuinely worried for the girl.

"Cheers Blaise but I'm fine. I just had an odd dream last night." She couldn't get the image of Draco's piercing eyes looking at her with pure hatred.

And speak of the devil in stormed the self proclaimed Slitherin prince, with shrill Pansy Parkinson following closely behind.

Artemis groaned and her sprits sunk, "I cannot be arsed to handle him right now"

"What's this then? Silverbow you aren't cheating on Potter with Zambini!!" Artemis forgot Blaise's hand was still on top of hers. She immediately withdrew her hand and blushed a deep scarlet.

"I'm not dating Harry _or _Blaise, Draco, now bugger off!" She wanted to scream it in his face but instead she merely whispered it, the obvious fear from her dream last night had gotten to her.

"Ignore him, seriously. Arty I have something to ask you." Blaise's tone was usually so sure, so confident, so....Slytherin. But now he was talking in low, hushed and soft tones. It was weird to say the least.

"Seriously Blaise, quit the nickname" She covered her face with her hands and groaned. It was far too early for this.

"Well... you know there's this trip to Hogsmede in a week...and...well... I was wondering..."

"Come on, blurt it out Zambini" Draco snapped at Blaise with cruelty.

"I'm sorry Blaise I have to go" She blurted as she practically sprinted out of the room. Having Draco near made the pictures in her head all more vivid and she needed to get out before she broke down. Shame the minute she left the great hall she slammed straight into what felt like a rock and fell smack to the floor with the rock on top of her.

"Owh shit. Artemis are you alright?" The rock sounded strangely like Harry and the giggles from behind sounded strangely like Harry's sidekicks.

"Yeah, I'd be better if you weren't on top of me" She laughed despite the pain.

"Oh god yeah" His face flushed as red as his friends hair. He held out his hand for her but she ignored it and pulled herself up on her own.

"No worries Harry. Nothings broken" She winked and went to turn away but Harry clasped his hand around her arm which caused her to stare at him with astonishment.

"Could I...err... ask you something?" He wouldn't look her in the eye. He looked quite cute being all awkward and shy.

"Anything Harry" She beamed, obviously to the question he was about to ask and the fact that it was the same question she had just ignored.

"Well...I was wondering if you would like to go with me....."

"If it isn't Artemis Shitbow and Harry Pothead" And there was Draco ruining her life once again.

"Did you not get enough hugs as a child or what Draco?" Harry clenched his fits and grew red with anger of being interrupted.

"Well we all know you didn't did you Potter?" He smirked at them both. God that smirk.

_Walk off. Harry can defend himself. Just ignore the prat._

**Say something smart. Go on. Make Draco dumbstruck.**

_Draco doesn't get dumbstruck he only makes us dumbstruck! Especially when he's smiling like that._

**Oh just grab him and kiss him. We all know that's what we want!**

Not this again.

"Sorry Harry I have to go" She sighed and walked briskly off.

_What? You never listen to the first voice?_

**Yeah! You never listen to her! What the hell are you doing!**

But just when she thought she was alone with the duelling mini-me's in her mind she heard that voice once again.

"SILVERBOW!"

"Merlin, please strike him down where he stands so I don't have to deal with him again" She muttered under her breath

"I'm not done with you Silverbow!" No such luck.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy!" She spun round on her heel suddenly. Draco hadn't expected that and nearly walked smack into her. The result meant that they're faces were once again millimetres apart.

Overcome by sudden irritation she dropped her voice and octave and slowly let out "What?" in a low whisper.

"I...I..." What was happening! He was Draco Malfoy! And Draco Malfoy DOES NOT STUTTER.

"I wanted to compliment you on your complete humiliation of Zambini back there. He looked about ready to cry," and there he was back. The dangerously cool Malfoy was back and better than ever.

Now she was worried.

"I...What? Blaise...but I didn't? Oh shit." Poor Blaise he had just asked her out on a date and she was completely oblivious to it!

Draco just stood there sniggering at her. He looked like one of those fat kids who like to push other children over. She was sick of it. The constant stupid snide comments were starting to annoy her and that mixed with her dream of Malfoy and his sadistic terrifying father trying to kill her for not joining their side!

"Draco, do you even know _why _our families hate each other?" She expected her tone to be sharp and accusing but it wasn't... it was bored.

"Because your family are scum" He spat back, venom practically shooting from his eyes.

At that she couldn't help but release a pitying laugh.

"You really are narrow minded you Malfoys"

"How dare you think your family is better than mine!" He glared.

"That's because your family are small minded, obnoxious, arrogant murderers!" She was fuming now, yelling every word and completely oblivious to the fact they were in the middle of a hallway where anyone could walk past.

"Draco, your family hates my family because your great grandmother fell in love with a Silverbow!"

To this his jaw practically hit the floor. His great grandmother what?!

"Yep. Arachnia Malfoy and Apollo Silverbow were the Slytherin Prefects when they were at Hogwarts. They fell in love and _your _family forbid it! When they tried to elope my great uncle was murdered! And my family has **never **forgotten what scum your family really is!"

"What!" What was this girl doing? Making everything sound like some romance novel. Like Romeo and Juliet. She was trying to make him feel guilty. But she wouldn't. Nothing could faze him.

"Just like a Silverbow to be a lying cow" He spat

"You little piece of shi..." She grabbed him by the collar and raised a closed fist but she couldn't bring herself to punch him. She just stood there.

_HIT HIM!!!_

**Why are you not doing something!!!**

But before she didn't even get the chance to listen to her minds ramblings she was interrupted by the boy's lips on hers! What was going on? She was going to punch him. He had practically growled at her! So why wasn't she pushing him away!

Draco became more forceful and manoeuvred so he had her pushed up against a wall.

_PUSH HIM OFF!_

**My god he's a good kisser....**

_PUSH HIM OFF RIGHT NOW!_

**......I'm busy!**

She raised her hands to push him off her but all her body did was grip the fabric of his robes harder and pull him in closer. One of his hands was propping him up against the wall beside her head and the other had tangled itself into her soft white hair. His lips were softer than she expected and he nipped at her lower lip begging for entrance into her mouth, which she eagerly accepted. She couldn't help but think he was the perfect kisser, not too firm, but taking control enough. Not too much tongue but enough to let her know that he tasted fantastic!

Wait. She was kissing Draco. SHE WAS KISSING MALFOY!

_So NOW you listen to me!_

**DONT YOU DARE STOP.**

"Draco get the fuck off me!" She pushed him off but still had her hands tangled in his robes. They both stood there panting for air for what felt like hours before Draco moved in close again. Too close.

"Your body seems to like it Silverbow. Filthy little slut." He practically purred into her ear.

So she did the one thing both her mental voices agreed on. She slapped him and ran off. Leaving Draco standing there shocked with a red hand-shaped mark on his face and a strange tingling left on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dirty, insufferable, insolent... GIT" She jabbed and poked the remains of what she assumed was a chicken. At least she hoped it was a chicken, "Who does that? Seriously who does that!" She couldn't take her anger out on his face, her stupid body wouldn't let her, so she would take it out on her plate.

"That little ferret, I hate him, URGH, that...that...CU..."

"Whoa there Artemis. People are starting to stare" She felt Blaise's cool hand on his shoulder. It never really dawned on her that other than Harry, who she barely spoke to out of classes, Blaise was her only friend here at Hogwarts.

And yet she was still one of the most talked about students. It was almost Christmas and still daily students would walk up to her and ash to "show them that trick she did". Trick? How was it a trick? She wasn't a magician at a muggle fair. She was pretty sick of the constant giggling and mutterings behind her where she walked and the constant questions and commands. She spent every year of her life before Hogwarts travelling and training with masters. Shame she spent half the time trying to find the masters.

It was a bad time to be a Mystik. Someone who could control an element. Most had either been converted to Death Eaters or killed. She missed the little tribes of the Water Mystik's where they taught her how to take water from peoples lungs when they drowned. She missed the temples dedicated to the Fire Prince in some mountain in Asia where they taught her to manipulate fire and air.

She didn't miss the earth tribes. They were like hippies. Only worse. And more drugged up. Hogwarts was a giant castle where 9 times out of 10 she was several levels from the floor. She missed playing with the earth. She even missed the near earthquakes she caused when she was angry.

Angry like she was now.

Stupid ferret Malfoy.

"Come on Arty, come to Hogsmede with all of us. It will be fun" Blaise's longing filled voice nowhere near matched the terrified expressions of his friends. It was obvious that his companions didn't quite match his enthusiasm for her company.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to chill here. Get me a present or something" Artemis chuckled. She didn't feel like it anyway. She was going to go visit her owl Archimedes and send a nice note to her mother. Then probably wander the grounds and watch the snow.

Blaise kicked up another fuss when leaving but a few flutters of her eyelashes (hey? Got it, flaunt it) he and his Slytherin cohorts left leaving Artemis with final peace and quiet.

How had she failed to notice that Hogwarts was so beautiful? She purposefully dawdled, taking in the elegant architecture and the beautiful open surroundings of the castle. Even the owlery, covered in owl crap, looked rather pretty as she approached. But just as she reached the top of the stone staircase and prepare to call to her pretty black owl she heard something rather startling.

Draco Malfoy was standing there cooing and aweing like a parent to a new born baby.

"Awh look at you Hades. You beautiful little thing. How can I leave you locked up in here with all these ugly creatures. No, you can come back and stay in my room again. Yes Hades. Yes you will"

It took all the power in her small body to stop Artemis from bursting into laughter as she saw Draco cuddling and snuggling up to Owl so delicately perched on his arm. A part of her wanted to sit there and watch it for as long as possible. It was hard to believe this boy who was quite possibly the biggest tosser she had ever met in her life was being down right...well... adorable!

But the picture was soon to be ruined. Archimedes, ever as observant as his name, had noticed his master in the doorway and more importantly noticed the morsels of food she had in her hand. He chirped and cooed and made a kamikaze death drop from his perch right into Artemis's arms.

"God Archimedes, you'll give me a heart attack if you keep doing that" She giggled as the silly bird nipped at her hands getting the scrumptious food out of her hands and nuzzling up to his master in the process.

Malfoy on the other hand was less than impressed.

"Sneaking up on people now are we Silverbow. Well maybe you are a Slytherin after all" He snarled but even Artemis could see the worried in his eye. He was scared that she had heard him. He was scared it would ruin his "image".

"You named your Owl Hades. How cute" Artemis giggled mockingly at the red faced boy.

"The underworld, death, darkness. Of course she's called Hades." His nose purposefully rose and his chest puffed out. The signature "I'm better than you are" pose. But Artemis found this hilarious. Did he really think he needed to tell her about the Gods? She was named after one of them for Merlin's sake.

"You realise Hades was a MAN!" Draco wasn't amused as he witnessed the girl going red with amusement, even her owl looked in on the joke. He wasn't use to be laughed at, with always, never at!

"Don't worry Draco. Your owl is cute, I'll forgive you." She winked and absentmindedly mumbled to herself, "Plus you look pretty cute yourself when you look all defensive and moody"

This time the blond boy smirked. But it wasn't his usual smirk, it was a genuinely happy, face-warming smirk and Artemis found it quite unnerving.

"You called me Draco"

"Wait... no I didn't!"

"Not only did you definitely call me Draco. But you called me cute" Hades and Archimedes no longer felt they were needed in the conversation and flew off to their respective spots in the owlery leaving the two teens alone standing there with equally perplexed looks on their face.

"Shit, you weren't supposed to hear that" She silently cursed herself for not keeping her thoughts to herself. Why was she even thinking Draco was cute? Just this morning she was practically hexing her food for the "incident" that happened the other day between them.

"Well...you're not so bad yourself Silverbow" He winked and sauntered past her and out of the owlery.

Wait... what just happened? No witty comment, no "I'm god damn sexy that's what I am!" Did she actually just witness that or was she going completely insane?

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" It had to be a trick, it just had to be, Draco Malfoy was not _nice?_

"What does it look like Silverbow? I'm walking away" He didn't even turn around as he descended the stairs of the owlery but she wasn't going to give up. She barely knew the boy but she was certain this was not what he was like.

"I'm not stupid Malfoy. Where's the witty comment, the insult? Did I hit my head in the owlery or something?" She questioned stomping down the stairs behind him.

"Is it so hard to believe that for once I don't want to be a git to you?" He had reached the bottom of the staircase and spun round with a bored look on his face that immediately stopped Artemis in her tracks.

"To be perfectly honest... yes, that is hard to believe" But instead of a shouting match that would normally have ensued they both just laughed. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward laughs it was the kind of laugh that grows from the pit of your stomach and you can feel your joy in your fingertips.

And when they had finally stopped both thought to themselves they couldn't remember a time they laughed so much.

Draco stretched out his hand towards her, "come on, I'm not going to hurt you"

"That's hard to believe" She joked but took his hand anyway. They walked off hand-in-hand feeling oddly comfortable in each other's company. They walked around the surroundings of the castle until they came to the lake and a large oak tree with a patch of grass unaffected by the snow which was falling thick from the sky. They sat down together with their backs to the bark of the tree so close that their legs and arms touched. Artemis pulled her scarf tighter around her neck but she couldn't bring herself to want to go inside.

"I like that you named your owl Hades" She mumbled more to herself than to him.

The grin on his face was genuine and warm while the thought to himself that this girl was turning him into a complete pansy, "Why's that then?"

"Because it's sweet. Hades stole Persephone, who was known to be beautiful and sweet and loved by everyone. All the gods were so angry at him. She had eaten fruit from the underworld so she had to stay. But she fell in love with him, even though he was supposed to be evil and cruel. She loved him and became queen of the underworld" She mused. It was a story that very much mirrored the odd feelings she was beginning to get for the boy next to her.

She felt as if she could feel him move closer to her but she ignored it, probably her mind being silly again. That seemed to happen whenever he was around. Not sure whether she should say something she began to play with the water on the near-by lake that hadn't quite turned to ice. Draco watched as it swished and bounced and she made shapes and pictures in the water and the way her hands delicately swayed and flicked along with the motion of the water. He had to admit, he was jealous of her abilities.

"It's pretty cool what you can do you know." He murmured.

"Thanks, it's pretty cool that you can do magic, I'm completely useless at it." She sighed.

"Silverbow are you serious? Our entire school and half the magical world either wants you on their side or wants to be you" He chuckled. But it unnerved her "on their side" it echoed her dream. Lucius and his commands to kill her for not joining them.

"Go on then, what else can you do then Master Avatar" He joked but he slung his arm over her shoulders as he said it and nuzzled closer to her and like that her previous worries vanished.

"Nothing special. Sometimes I can control and bend steel. Not that it counts for much in a castle made of stone. Not always, but when I focus I can bend lightning but all the times I tried I got really hurt. Then there's blood bending but it was dangerous to learn. If Vol...You-know-who found out if I could do it or where others were who could he would enslave them and me." She shuddered, she knew that her sole reason for being at Hogwarts was to keep her away from the Death Eaters.

"So that time in the common room was a completely empty threat," He giggled into her ear, "I can't believe you think you're nothing special. It's amazing what you can do" He moved a strand of hair away from her face and Artemis immediately dropped the water she was playing with back in the lake.

Draco wasn't sure what was coming over him, this wasn't what he was like, he wasn't sweet and complimenting. He didn't sit under trees with his arm around girls. Especially girls who were Silverbows. But he couldn't bring himself to leave. Something inside of him was happier than he could fathom when this girl was near him. It scared him. But he could deal with that later; right now he was overcome with the urge to kiss her. So he did.

* * *

_:) liking it so far guys? not long now till i finish it. Just need to get it out my head and into my computer. Let me know what you think, suggestions & all like that would be great _


	7. Chapter 7

Draco was, in a word, erratic. What the hell had he done? Why the hell had he done it? This was all such a mess. He paced his room over and over again. Staring out the widow. Lying on his bed. Nothing could get the girl, that stupid, low-birth, gorgeous, amazing girl out of his head.

No he would just have to prove to himself and everyone else that he was still Draco Malfoy. The boy every boy feared and every girl wanted to get into bed with. No silly crush would change that. Was it a crush? He had no idea; he had never felt like this before. He'd never seen a girl as more than a quick fuck and then leave.

"urrrrgh!" He groaned to himself and punched his wall for the 8th time.

Yes, he would do something to prove to himself and to her that she was nothing to him. And she wasn't, was she?

No, she was nothing.

He dressed himself in his favourite green robes the he knew he looked amazing in and made his way to the great hall for breakfast. After gracefully sweeping into his seat and giving his companions a devastating snarl he attempted to eat the food that appeared in front of him. But he couldn't bring himself to. He was too distracted. In the corner he noticed Potter are Artemis deep in conversation, their bodies leaned in towards each other and wide smiles on their faces. He felt a stirring in his stomach and his hands bunch into fists in their own accord. But it wasn't jealously; no, Potter could have Artemis all he liked. See if Draco cared.

But when he saw Artemis throw her head back in amusement and form a grin that made her face practically shine it became so much harder to refuse that what he felt was jealously. But by this time Artemis had noticed Draco's presence in the room. She swooped up from her seat and moved towards the Slytherin table and Draco felt his stomach do a sort of flip-flop. Flip-flop? A Malfoy's stomach DOES NOT do flip-flops!!! This meant drastic action.

"Pansy why don't you come sit here with me" Draco winked seductively over at the girl who was about to hyperventilate at the thought of Draco _finally _returning her affections. Pansy practically bounded into the seat and immediately clung to the boy. Draco was physically repulsed by her annoyingness but as Artemis took her seat in front of him he placed his arm around Pansy and gazed at her adoringly. Only to avoid the hurt expression in Artemis' eyes.

"Drake, you know it's a Saturday, how about you and I go back to the dorms. If you know what I mean" Normally he would have scolded her for the nickname but he was on a mission. He had to prove that he felt nothing for Artemis.

"Sure lets go." He wanted what he said to sound excited but instead he sounded more guilty. No, he had fooled around with Pansy hundreds of times so now why did this time feel so wrong? It wasn't like Silverbow was his girlfriend or anything. No, he'd ignore those thoughts and have some fun.

They didn't even bother to go upstairs, as soon as they entered the common room Pansy and Draco took up residence on the common room couch. He kissed, nipped and touched all over her body regardless of their open position but he couldn't help but think this was wrong. Pansy tasted like chalk, too much lip-gloss and leftover breakfast. Artemis tasted like sugar and sunshine. If you could give sunshine a taste. But he didn't care; he was proving that Artemis was nothing. So why did it just make him think of her more?

The couple were too wrapped up in their own actions that they didn't hear the painting that lead to the common room open and the gasps of their on-looking friends.

"Well... I'll be leaving" Blaise mumbled and motioned back out the doorway again, "Come on Artemis"

"I'll catch up, I need a book from my room" She replied gloomily.

"Right, well avert your eyes, you don't know what you might see" He chuckled and she feigned amusement. Once everyone was outside again she spoke her mind.

"There's a reason what you're doing is done in private by the way" She was frozen in the spot. She wanted to run, she wanted to punch them both, she wanted to rip Pansy off and kiss him herself but all she could do was stand there.

This was what pulled the pair out of their activities. Draco lifted his face away from Pansy's and made a point to keep his hands on her hips and look completely bored by the interruption.

"Piss of Silverbow, can't you see I'm busy?" The voice he used wasn't his; it was the voice of an arrogant prick. But wasn't that what he was trying to prove he was?

Artemis refused to cry. She wouldn't. She expected it really. He was Draco Malfoy. He had just proved right every theory she had gain of him till a few days ago. But she couldn't help the feeling of disappointment in herself for thinking for a second that he was different. But no matter how upset she was. She refused to cry. Even as she stood there as Draco and Pansy ignored her presence and resumed their tonsil tennis and her vision became cloudy and blurred she refused to cry.

"Fuck you Draco."

Draco didn't lift his head to see the tears run down her face or see her run out of the common room and away from the scene. However he would never forget the pain in her voice and the hateful way she spat his name out.

* * *

_i wrote and re-wrote this one so many times and its so short because i just couldnt get it right. But it does its job, its a nice little filler :) review guyssssssss. once again, i own nothing._


	8. Chapter 8

Artemis studied the garment in front of her with a mixture of fear an amusement. She remembered how she thought she wouldn't be able to handle schooling here at Hogwarts. She still thought that, she was terrible at potions, divinations was a bore and she only succeeded in transfigurations because it's pretty easy to become a fish when you can control water. She was working on become a Phoenix but apparently it was "too dangerous". Other than Harry and Blaise she had no friends. She chose to ignore the "Malfoy problem" and she was still constantly bombarded by people asking her to "do a trick".

But she would gladly take all of that again five times over if it meant she wouldn't have to go to the Yule Ball.

A ball! First there was finding a dress, then there was finding a date, then stressing about how to do your hair and make-up and to be quite frank, it all just gave her a headache. She never cared for girly things. She almost never wore make-up and her hair was naturally straight so dealing with that was never a problem. She was pretty sure she'd much rather go back to the Himalayas and play "fire ball" with the fire masters kids.

When she heard of the ball she did the one thing she could do in a situation like this. She owled her cousins. The Phoenix sisters as they were collectively known had always amazed Artemis. Her aunt Persephone and Uncle Atlas had had 9 daughters. Each one was beautiful, smart and charming not to mention amazing at sports, top of every class and liked by everyone. Each one had been prefect at Hogwarts and all passed their O.W.L.S with flying colours. Upon leaving each had gained a high power job with the Ministry and 2 of them were rumoured to be part of secret missions with Dumbledore.

But the one thing her cousins were good for was fashion. Clio had been the first to reply, Artemis could practically hear her screaming her excitement through the letter. Calliope and Polyhymnia had sent her dress ideas whilst Euterpe and Erato had sent her packs and packs of make-up. Thalia, always finding a joke in things, sent her a list of the eligible bachelors of her year at Hogwarts. With Harry Potter at the top of the list.

In the end Artemis picked a short gold dress. It had a swoop neck and no sleeves and was covered in sequins. Melpomene's comment had been "if you're the circus freak of Hogwarts then you might as well make a show". She was right, the dress was show stopping. It was straight cut but showed Artemis's obvious curves and elongated her rather short legs.

Much like the Hogsmede trip, both Harry and Blaise attempted to ask her but she decided she didn't need a date. But more importantly decided that she thought of both of them as just friends and would never want to hurt them by saying no. So she would go alone and find someone nice to dance with on the night. Wasn't Cedric Diggory free?

Whilst she sat in her room looking at her dress she wished she had gotten a date, she could do with some moral support right now. She should get ready; the ball would start in a few hours. She had just gotten from the bed when she heard a tapping at her window. Going towards it she noticed Archimedes looking frantic and rather hungry with a small note tapped to his talons.

"Hey there gorgeous, what have you got there?" She lifted her favourite pet into her room and removed the note while Archimedes sat in his cage and nibbled at some treats Artemis had left out.

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_I know you will be nervous about tonight, your first ball. Your father and I are deeply sad that we won't get to see you in the dress. Calliope has told us all about it. Your father wanted me to mention for you to keep away from boys._

_This note is not just for amusement. I cannot stress enough that you must be careful tonight. Remember how valuable you are my darling. Be aware of what is going on around you at all times and keep your wand on no matter what._

_Try not to be worried by my words my dearest daughter. Have fun._

_Our love forever and always,_

_Your mother and father, Gaea and Thanatos._

What?

Her parents were odd sometimes. Her mother had just told her to have fun but to be aware. That like walking a tight robe and saying "oh have fun but there isn't a safety net". It must have just been her father worrying about boys trying to get in her pants tonight. Yeah, that was it.

She decided to ignore the strange words of her mother's letter but remembered to tuck her wand into an inside pocket in her dress.

She applied simple black eyeliner and used her wand to elongate her lashes and curl her white hair. She applied some light red lipstick and a little blush to her cheeks and slipped on the rather risqué dress. She knew the majority of girls would be wearing full-length ball gowns and boys would be in strictly tuxedos but she didn't care. Like her cousin said "let's put on a show".

Artemis kissed goodbye to a reluctant Archimedes and made her way through the common room and towards the great hall where the ball would be held. She reached the top of a grand staircase and noticed Blaise and several Slytherin's at the bottom. Along with Draco and Pansy. Great.

Draco had had an easy time with the ball, any girl would have fallen at his feet to get an invite from him and he knew how positively dashing he looked in a suit. Pansy was his obvious choice for company and after steering her away from a downright grotesque orange and pink flower covered dress and towards something that wouldn't clash with him too much he was all set.

Waiting with some Slytherin's at the bottom of the staircase he glanced around. She was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she wouldn't come? Maybe she would come with Potter. He hadn't seen him around yet. Just the thought of the two together made his blood boil, although he would refuse to admit it. He was interrupted from his thoughts by mutterings and whispers from around him.

"My god what _is _she wearing. I bet she thinks she's better than all of us dressed like that."

"It's a ball not a disco!"

"Has she always been that attractive?"

But the thing that finally caught his attention was Blaise letting out a breathless and amazed "Wow".

He watched as she gracefully descended the stairs with a wide smile on her face and felt a tinge of jealous when he saw her gleefully wave at Blaise. He could have sworn she refused to be his date. She looked beautiful, like a golden statue with her hair bouncing from the curls and make-up making her look even more flawless than she already was in Draco's eyes. But she hated him remember? That was how he wanted it. Right?

Artemis joined her friends, well, Blaise and a group of people who she never learned the names of but was taken aback by a large group of modelesque girls standing by the doors of the great hall with a small group of teachers.

"Blaise who are they?" She couldn't tell their faces, there must have been at least half a dozen of them, all slim with varying hair lengths and colours, most had on short and brightly coloured dresses. Artemis felt that the arrangement of girls looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on why.

"I have no idea. One of them was asking for you earlier though" He replied, still slightly in awe of her appearance. And then it hit her.

"Calliope, Urania, Terpsichore, what on earth are you doing here!" She couldn't control her excitement. There stood all 9 of her cousins. It had been at least 5 years since she had seen them and now all of them were here at her school ball looking like they just stepped out of one of the paintings or an issue of Vogue.

"Look at you Artemis!! You're so big!" Euterpe exclaimed.

"You didn't choose my dress!" Thalia whined.

"Come here and hug me you silly girl!" Erato had giggled.

It was a shock to say the least. But no one was explaining why they were here!

"Clio, seriously, what are you all doing here?" She knew Clio would tell her, she was the oldest, most rational and deemed to be the smartest of the already exceptional group.

"Well...Dumbledore needed chaperones and we missed you so much! And when you owled us all for advice we just _had _to see you on your big day" She had replied but something in her eyes said that it wasn't the full story. Artemis was about to ask her to explain, Clio was never good at hiding things, but the doors to the great hall opened and several hands pushed her into the room.

Needless to say, Dumbledore had outdone himself. The ceiling had it usual stars but they seemed to glitter more ferociously and twinkle as you walked beneath. The usual candles had been replaced by beautiful gold chandeliers. The long dining tables had been taken away and replaced with several small circular tables that had been elegantly decorated in black and white. Avoiding house bias of course.

Artemis and Draco respectively spent the start of the evening at their tables. Draco ignoring the whining of Pansy because she wanted a dance and Artemis trying to turn down Blaise's invitations to a dance as nicely as possible. Artemis's cousins had now left her alone and were milling about with teachers and students.

"Err... Artemis?" The shy and calm voice had come from behind her and belonged to a very dashingly dressed Harry Potter. He has on a plain black tux with a red handkerchief tucked into his pocket. His hair had been styled, probably by his frizzy haired friend, and his trademark glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"Would you like to dance?" His shy half-smirk was impossible to ignore.

It surprised her how well he danced. His hands were obviously clammy from nerves but he rested them delicately on her hips and glazed at her adoringly and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they twirled the dance floor.

If she had been watching she would have noticed how Draco near growled when he saw Harry place his hands on her hips. Or the way he practically dragged Pansy to the dance floor. She even missed the way he glanced over every time he was near, hoping to make her feel jealous of seeing him and Pansy together. But her thoughts were occupied.

"Harry...something's wrong." Her voice was shaky and nervous.

"Artemis don't be silly" He tried to laugh it off but he couldn't ignore the fear in the voice of the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Seriously Harry, something's not right. Like why are my nine cousins, all nine of them, here. They all work in powerful positions in the ministry. Calliope and Terpsichore have just been appointed the leading Aurors. It doesn't make sense why every single one of them is here. And Lupin, why is he here? He stopped teaching here years ago, even I know that. And Nymphadora and even Sirius Black are here. Surely chaperones don't need to be that powerful? McGonagall and Dumbledore look like they're about ready to have heart attacks." The couple stopped moving and she looked up at her partner, "And my mother sent me an owl earlier telling me to be careful. Think about it Harry. Something is really wrong"

But before he could reply and tell her she was being paranoid the doors to the great hall shattered open and all students turned to see a procession of death eaters enter the room led by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix the strange.

* * *

_Almost done guys, 'whaddya think? So basically, her 9 cousins are named after the muses, i wanted to geek out for a moment :) just so you all know these are their names and what they mean._

_Clio (History), Urania (Astronmy), Melpomene (Tragedy), Thalia (Comedy), Terpsichore (Dance), Calliope (Epic Poetry), Erato (Love Poetry), Polyhymnia (Songs to the Gods), Euterpe (Lyric Poetry)._

_No one is reviewing, so either it's so amazing that your gobsmacked and you don't know what to say, orrrrrr, it's crap and no one is reading it :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Basically, this one is for chronicXinsanity because her review the other day was so lovely and really cheered me up! I'm no good at fight scenes but i did my best. Thankyou for reading guys, its almost done *cries* and i dont know what to write next! [sequal maybe :o] review guys it always makes me happy! (: enjoyyyyy_

* * *

Blinked and you would have missed it all. As soon as the doors shattered open all teachers sprung into action. Dumbledore and the rest of the order formed a front barrier around the students, fighting off the first wave of death eaters. The remaining teachers stood behind poised to help defend the students. The Phoenix sisters immediately flew to Artemis in an effort to shield her. Harry protectively put his arm around her and from her sides she felt Blaise and Draco ready to help her.

Wait. Draco? Wasn't that his father at the front of the room? Shouldn't he be hexing her right now? But there was no time to think; people were screaming, students and teachers alike were getting injured but all Artemis could see was Lucius Malfoy at the head of the room looking as intent on getting her as he had in her dream.

"Find the girl. ALIVE" He screamed at Bellatrix who began scanning the room for the girl.

"Silverbow get out of here!" Draco pushed her towards the door, but nothing was making sense.

"What?" Harry and Artemis questioned more in confusion than anger.

"I'm obviously on your side aren't I" Draco rolled his perfect eyes, "Jeez, don't you think I would have stormed through the door with them if I was going to kill you. Silverbow they're here for you. Now get out of here now!"

If she had a moment to think then she would have been amazed at the care in Draco's voice but when the room your in is under attack it's slightly hard to think about your complicated feelings for boys.

"You need me, I'm not leaving. Harry, create some fire" The determination was evident in her eyes. She was glad she wore a short dress, it would be impossible to fight in a ball gown.

"But!" All three boys protested in unison.

"Shut up and let me help you fight!"

So they did. Her cousins made an opening for the small group of students to help fight. Harry focused on attack, stopping as many Death Eaters as possible. Blaise on defence, blocking unnoticed attacks on them. Draco was helping to conjure water and fire for Artemis to use. She was magnificent, with her wrists and hands she flicked and swished fire at the enemy and used water when it got near a student or teacher. Using air she pushed away advancing death eaters and flung them away like they were rag dolls.

It was rather smart on their behalf. A planned attack on students when everyone's defences would be down because everyone would be focused on having fun on the night instead of on a potential attack. But Dumbledore had anticipated it, that's why he invited people like Lupin and her cousins.

But it was no use, the teachers were already highly outnumbered but they were further handicapped when many professors avoided the battle to help empty the hall of students. They were losing the battle.

Clio had pulled her behind the magical barrier created by her cousins and spoke to her with stern words, "Artemis you have to leave. They are getting stronger whilst we are weaker. You are our main priority. We need you in the fight against the dark lord. There's a back door behind the teachers tables that Snape has been getting students through. I need you to go through there and go back to your common room. The Death Eaters won't be able to get into there. Go now!"

"Clio, I'm not leaving you all, you could get killed" Artemis replied near sobs.

"She's right Artemis you have to go" Harry shouted from the frontline.

"Stop telling me what to do. I'm the one they're after and I'm going to stay here and fight!" She screamed. No way would she just leave her friends and her family here to die at the hands of these pricks.

Draco had now appeared at her side looking dishevelled and worried. Artemis could see he was near tears but refused to admit it.

"Your cousin is right Art...Silverbow! Get out of here. Stop being an arrogant cow. Zabini, go with her!"

She leant forward and gripped his arm tight, "Draco, I'm not leaving you."

She wanted to stay there with him, she could feel the heat from Draco's arm burning through his suit and onto her hand. In that split second they were there she saw true devotion in his eyes. But she couldn't stop it anymore; Blaise was pulling her to her feet and pushing her towards the back of the room. There was at least 20 feet till they would reach it, not to mention they had to manoeuvre the tables and still fighting members of Hogwarts.

As they fled she took in the scene. There were bodies scattered everywhere, some obviously dead, some convulsing from curses, many bleeding and hiding till they could get help. Artemis wanted to scream, wanted to run, but all she could do was be dragged along by a yelling Blaise.

She looked towards her previous place, Harry and Draco stood arm to arm casting spells left and right whilst her many cousins did similar but more powerful acts beside them. Any other moment and she would have been amazed to see the two of them working together. Snape and Lupin looked to be winning against a group of ferocious Death Eaters whilst Nymphadora and Sirius were about ready to be surrounded and out-numbered ten to one. Dumbledore was showing his true power defending Lucius at the front of the room who still seemed deeply angry at not finding and capturing her yet. The sight of the fearful man from her dreams made her tremble as she ran towards the door with Blaise. She noticed the familiar faces of the fight pretty well, all but one. Where was Bellatrix?

"Hello pretty"

And just like that there stood Bellatrix the strange in all her frizzy-haired, crazy-eyed glory, in front of them on top a table, directly blocking the door to Artemis' exit a mere 5 feet away. Blaise went to raise his wand against her but she had hers already pointed at him.

"Don't you dare hurt him" Artemis snarled.

"I don't think you're in a position to give orders poppet. Now get your lover boy to put down his wand now." The witch sneered, obviously ready to mutter a terrifying curse at either of them.

Blaise lowered his wand warily but gripped it tighter and gave Artemis a meaningful look. She knew exactly what to do. She would have to wait for the exact moment or she and Blaise would be toast.

Artemis waited as Bellatrix laughed and sneered away to herself about how great she was and just as she took her concentration off of the pair of students and towards the battle Artemis took the chance to strike. She pulled together the air around them and pushed it will all the force she could muster at Bellatrix, the woman was knocked off her feet and the table she was stood on tumbled over with her. Giving Artemis and Blaise the opportune moment to flee.

"Run!" Artemis grabbed Blaise's hand and ran towards to wooden door at the back of the great hall and they had almost reached it when she felt a searing pain in her back and everything suddenly go black.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Draco was pretty sure the entire scene unfolded before him in slow motion.

He and Harry made a great team, although he would never admit it, and the good side was finally winning. Lucius had noticed and decidedly ignored his son's presence and fought on regardless. Just when he thought Harry and the sisters had the situation handled enough he stole a glace towards Artemis and Blaise. Unfortunately he saw he one thing he hoped he wouldn't.

Bellatrix was looming over them like an evil cat with her eyes gleaming with delight of the kill. And like that Artemis used all her might to push the evil witch off the table. He felt himself grin from ear to ear. That was his girl. But she wasn't his girl was she? He had made sure of that himself.

He watched her and Blaise run to the door. His relief at her safety was short-lived because Bellatrix, as dangerous as an angry cat, had noticed her mistake but took full advantage of her victim's unawareness of her. Draco saw in perfect slow motion as Bellatrix mumbled a curse and sort it out her wand and right at Artemis' back before she could even hit the ground.

And just like that everything around Draco seemed to lurch suddenly into real time. He snarled and lunged ready to attack Bellatrix with all his might but he felt warm hands touching his arm.

"We'll take care of her, Go to Artemis" One of the girls whispered as they moved swiftly through the hall. He could feel his heart pumping in his chest so heavy he felt like it was trying to escape. Now was certainly not a time to be in denial of his feelings. All he knew was that she was in trouble and he had to get to her as soon as he could. When he reached her part of him wished he hadn't. Blaise was hunched over stroking her cheek with tears streaming down his face. Her face was deathly white but her lips were still bright red with life. He fell down beside her heavily and watched as his eyes slowly filled with tears.

"Silverbow, Silverbow" He lifted her head into his lap and stroked her hair tenderly. "You can't just die Artemis, don't you fucking dare die!" His voice was now growing in volume, "Artemis don't leave me. Please don't leave me Artemis"

And like that Draco Malfoy finally gave in, "Artemis I love you. Please don't leave me." He closed his eyes and sobbed, not caring for his image, his reputation or his prestigious last name. He would have sat like that for forever if he hadn't felt soft cold fingers caressing his cheek. He looked down and he saw a half smirk on the face of the girl he loved and her feather eyelashes fluttering open.

"You called me Artemis." She half-heartedly giggled although she felt like someone had just dropped an elephant on top of her.

"Artemis! Artemis! You're alive!" Draco and half the hall that had congregated around the couple shrieked.

"No I'm talking from beyond the grave" She giggled again, this time a more bell-like sound. It made Draco's stomach feel warm and joyful. "Grumphhh" She mumbled and nuzzled her face into the material of Draco's now ripped tux. He stroked her hair and smiled down at her.

There were sighs of relief from all around and at that moment Draco realised the fight was over. Dumbledore stood behind him with an amused and heart-warming smile on his face whilst Snape looked just as bored as ever. Around them stood students all looking touched at the scene, some Slytherin's looking disgusted and Blaise and Harry looking downright depressed. Everyone's clothes seemed to be ripped and torn from fighting, some had obvious blood stains but regardless of the trouble that people had just been through everyone seemed genuinely happy that Artemis was okay.

"Did we win?" She whispered as she gripped hold of Draco's sleeve.

"We had re-enforcements from the ministry despatched as soon as they appeared on the premises." Dumbledore interjected from behind, "Lucius got away but thanks to the Phoenix sisters Bellatrix was captured. No students or teachers were killed but several have been taken by Madame Pomfrey to the hospital ward. You should be there too Miss Silverbow."

"No" She nuzzled her face into Draco once again like a kitten, "I'm fine, I just need some sleep."

"I'll take her back to her room" Draco replied lovingly, "Artemis can you walk?"

She didn't reply only lifted herself slowly up and off the ground and onto her feet. She stumbled slightly causing Draco to wrap his arm protectively around her and the pair walked together out of the great hall ignoring the stares of the on looking students and teachers.

"Can't say I'm surprised," laughed Dumbledore as he observed the pair leaving, patting Harry tenderly on the arm in a way that said "better luck next time" whilst the 9 Phoenix sisters cooed and awed at their new favourite couple.

Meanwhile Draco lay the girl gently down on the bed of her room whilst her owl happily chirped away in its cage. She immediately curled up on the bed and made sounds of comfort at the soft sheets. He smiled down on her and couldn't help but smile at how amazingly cute she looked. This girl was making him so soft.

"Draco stay," She mumbled barely audible.

"What in here?"

"No, outside. Of course here you stupid git"

"I love how you can just be attack by a mob of death eaters and still be so sarcastic. You're quite a handful Artemis" He chuckled as he threw off his torn shirt and climbed into the bed and lay beside the beautiful girl.

She chuckled and cuddled up close to him, pressing her hands against his chest and her lips up to his. Unlike their other kisses neither was running away, neither was confused or scared. All they felt was the heat and compassion in the other's company. Draco wrapped his arms around Artemis and thought to himself, yeah, this feels right. The two stayed there together tangled up in each other for what seemed like forever and as they both lay there on the edge of sleep Artemis whispered to the insufferable git that was Draco Malfoy, the boy who had been constantly making her time at Hogwarts heaven and hell for the past few months.

"Oh and Draco, I love you too."

* * *

_Fine! awh its all done guys! now i have a plan roughly for a sequal , should i or shouldnt it ? i need your thoughts. did you like it guys? did you hate it? :D_


End file.
